RWBY: Rainbow Genisys
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Based on 'A Different RWBY', but with changes. Ruby Holly Ava Rose encounters Glynda while foiling an attempted robbery by three mysterious armored figures, and both her and fellow 15-year-old Emerald get accepted into Beacon early. But while there, something happens that gets the Rainbow Angels involved. And it involves the armored figures. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of Chaos

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is a variation of FunahoMisaki's 'A Different RWBY'. The only things i own are some plot elements; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 1: Beginning of Chaos**

"You worked so hard for it, so YOU take it!" a fifteen-year-old girl yelled at an armored figure in a Bullhead. With a flash of purple light, the Dust crystal on the ground in front of her was surrounded in a magic circle, and a mighty swing of her scythe, Crescent Rose, sent the crystal flying straight for the Bullhead.

The armored figure managed to shoot the crystal just in time before it would've hit the Bullhead.

"A huntress?" the figure asked, the helmet distorting the person's voice.

"Not yet, doofus, but i'm gonna be." Ruby Rose said in response.

"Bold declaration from someone so young. Mind if i join in?" a blonde female just arriving on the scene asked.

"Sure thing. The more the merrier. The name's Ruby Rose... and don't think that my 'declaration' is false because of my age. Me and my sister both swore to become huntresses, though Yang cursed me out when i said that in front of her the first time."

"The name's Glynda kid. Impressive Aura Semblance manipulation. That your main Semblance or a backup? And why would your sister curse you out for wanting to be the same thing as her?"

"My main Semblance is speed, but my Aura's strong enough to support one main and multiple backups. Telekinesis is one of my more frequently used backups... it makes life so much easier some days. Yang, my sister, is older than me by two years and very protective, so she was mad when i said i wanted to enter a dangerous field; threw her logic right back at her when she was accepted into Beacon this year." This stunned Glynda; what were the odds of that, finding someone whose older sibling was gonna be one of her students?

"Impressive. It's dang near impossible to find someone with an Aura that strong unless you encounter an XQ agent... and yes, Telekinesis is a good thing to have most days. Your sister being overprotective is understandable. From what i know, it's the older sibling's job to protect their younger siblings. I look forward to teaching your sister if her potential is as high as yours is."

There was a loud BANG and one of the Bullhead's engines was smoking and sputtering.

"The right engine's been taken out!" a female, distorted, voice yelled out.

"The right engine?! That's the one on the far side from the two girls we're dealing with! How was that engine hit?!" the figure facing Ruby and Glynda yelled back.

Ruby looked left; a green-haired girl wielding a green-and-silver variant of Crescent Rose stood on a nearby rooftop. The tip of this Crescent Rose was smoking.

"Emerald!" Ruby yelled. Emerald leapt off the roof, getting a couple of boosts from a pair of shotgun greaves equipped to her ankles (which were clad in a pair of brown high heel pumps) to propel her to the Bullhead. Then, with a BANG from her Crescent Rose, Emerald unleashed a barrage of slashes at the Bullhead's left engine.

"We're going down!" the unknown distorted female voice yelled.

"Activate Voros Control!" a second distorted male voice yelled; in a flash of light the damaged Bullhead vanished. That was when Glynda noticed both girls were wielding both Crescent Rose and a pair of shotgun gauntlets, both in their respective colors. Seeing them started to remind her of the previous year, when she found another fifteen-year-old girl with both weapons. Perhaps this Emerald girl was also fifteen.

"What about the shopkeeper?" Emerald asked. Ruby then proceeded to leap off the roof, Emerald close behind; both landed easily, Ruby on her feet and Emerald in a combat roll. The latter may have been due to Emerald's heels.

"You okay old man?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, somewhat. One of them managed to cut me because i wasn't fast enough. Thanks for stopping them."

"Not a problem. I can take care of that for ya. Emerald, you ready?"

"Sure am, Ruby." In a flash of light, the cut disappeared from the shopkeeper's arm before reappearing on Ruby's, but a flash of green light from Emerald resulted in the cut being healed completely.

"How the heck did you two do that?!" Glynda, now on the ground, asked.

"The flash of light caused by me is another of my backup Semblances. I can heal another person's wounds, but it has a bit of backlash." Ruby said.

"That's where one of my backups comes in, as i can heal a wound completely without the backlash of Ruby's. Mine's usually triggered by a flash of green light."

"Ruby can take another's wounds onto herself? That's a new one. Despite the fact i think you two were doing the right thing, i'll have to talk with you two at the Police headquarters so i have all the details... Mind going now when it's not so busy?"

"Sure. Yuki should be on the night shift this week, she always gives us the best rooms whenever we have to go there." Ruby said.

"And besides," Emerald added, "she knows the best places to get cookies or coffee."


	2. Chapter 2: Every Other Thursday

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is a variation of FunahoMisaki's 'A Different RWBY'. The only things i own are some changes to certain characters; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 2: Every Other Thursday...**

"What the heck did you two do this time to end up here?!" the officer on duty, who had shoulder-length orange hair and mismatched eyes, asked as Ruby and Emerald cheerfully entered the station with Glynda slightly behind them.

"Stopped a Dust robbery in progress, got assistance from Glynda before Emerald took out their Bullhead, and she needs to talk to us about what happened. Our usual room open, Yuki?" Ruby asked.

"You know the boss always keeps it cleaned and empty for whenever one of you two comes in. I swear the two of you have the whole department wrapped around your pinkie fingers."

"Well, thanks to Emerald i'm not hurt. May have used a bit of my Aura but i'm combat ready."

"Ruby i've seen you shake off three broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder and claim you're combat ready. That doesn't reassure me!" Yuki said. This surprised Glynda - Ruby had done what now?

"Not my fault, that Ursa got the jump on me. Despite the injuries Emerald and I were able to use our Delta Assault combo to take its ugly mug down; it was after that that she discovered her backup that was similar to my own healer backup." Ruby fired back. Glynda's surprise grew; they took down an Ursa without any Beacon training; they had to have combat training if they could use their Aura and Semblances.

They were diamonds in the rough! Glynda was sorely tempted to make both of them her apprentices if they were this good.

"You girls know where the room is. Have at it. I'll bring in some cookies in a bit. Hey ma'am you want something to drink?" Yuki asked. This startled Glynda.

"Tea please. I'm not a coffee person."

"Sure thing. Just let me tell the boss that Ruby and Emerald are here again and get the stuff." With that, Yuki headed towards the offices part of the building while Emerald and Ruby led Glynda to their favorite interrogation room, it had a mini-fridge, a cot in the back left corner, and the walls were painted red and silver instead of the usual plain black walls. The chairs were just bean bags of various colors.

"Ruby and i are the only ones who use this room so they let us customize it." Emerald said. "They even set up a room in the building next door specifically for us."

"Yeah. They're in there every other day. When they're not in there, they're either out on the town or in here." a new female added, having overheard the conversation. She had pink hair and yellow eyes, and was in an officer's uniform that included a hat on her head and a katana on her hip.

"Not our fault if they don't get the memo that we're not interested or they cheese one of us off. How ya doing Mikana?" Ruby said as she and Emerald got up and hugged the older female.

"So since Yuki only told me you were here, what'cha do this time?" Mikana asked. Ruby went into detail on what happened, stating that she didn't know the exact identities of the armored suspects.

"So every other Thursday for you two, then." Yuki, who had just entered the room, said. Glynda then got up.

"I need to make a call, but good job you two." she said, heading for the door. She just had to let Ozpin know about these two. There was a chance he might be interested in them enough to let them attend Beacon earlier than everyone but the brunette last year, who was also fifteen at the time.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About an hour later a grey-haired male carrying a cup of coffee entered the room. Much to his surprise Glynda, his sternest instructor, was sitting in a beanbag laughing at something that had two girls in the room miffed.

"Oi, quit it!" Emerald yelled. "It wasn't funny!"

"Picturing you with bright pink hair... yeah it's funny." Glynda said.

"No need to just imagine it. We got the whole thing on camera and took several photos." Yuki said.

"I thought we destroyed them all!" Ruby squawked.

"That's what you were meant to think. No way were we going to let such prime blackmail material get destroyed so easily."

"Well, it only works on us in certain situations." Emerald stated.

"Am i interrupting anything?" Ozpin asked, making his presence known. He then glanced at the two young girls, whom he could sense were emitting some serious power. "How did you two come to meet Glynda?"

Ruby went into detail about what had happened earlier. Emerald added her quips when she needed.

"Both of them have very impressive Aura reserves. They can support one main Semblance and several backups. From what i've seen and been told, Ruby's main is speed, but one of her backups is a Telekinesis one similar to my own. Don't yet know Emerald's main but one of her backups is a healing type. Ruby has one similar to that, but it's more of a 'Take' type; she took a small but deep and almost fatal cut from another person and Emerald activated her backup almost immediately afterwards to heal it."

"Impressive. And both of you have multiple weapons as well."

"Yeah, that bit's so we're unpredictable in battle." Emerald said. "The reason i've got two sets of one type of weapon is so i can utilize it with any of my four limbs; the pair equipped to my ankles is my 'Weapon of Final Resort'."

"And why do you call it that?"

"Unless you're from a certain group, it's extremely hard to balance in high heels."

"I know what that's like." Glynda stated, surprising Ruby.

"What do you mean?" the silver-eyed girl asked. Glynda rotated her left foot revealing the black boots she wore to have brown stiletto heels. "Oh."

"Having multiple weapons is a good idea in case you need to use one more practical for your situation." Ozpin said. "Also, it's very rare for someone to have multiple Semblances, and even rarer for one to match someone else's."

"Yeah, the multiple Semblances thing sent most of our teachers at Signal for a loop. During the showcase exam you could've knocked over almost everyone with a speck of dust when i showed mine. I may've caused at least ten people to faint when Emerald immediately followed up with her own. Yang ended up unable to breathe for about a minute, she was laughing so hard."

"No kidding. You sent the headmaster and his top instructors flying around the arena like ragdolls WITHOUT Telekinesis."

"Not my fault. They try the same trick on every first year. Seriously, they should mix it up or else everyone will kick their butts."

"They weren't expecting you to watch them do so. Everyone else was either distracted by a conversation they were having or being nervous wrecks. You two study people like you study weapons and considering how good you two are at weapons... that is a very scary thought for most people to consider."

"Personally, we prefer weapons." Ruby stated.

"Yeah. They're not such a pain in the butt unless that's where you get shot or stabbed."


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises Galore

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic based on FunahoMisaki's 'A Different RWBY'. The only things i own are certain characters who have yet to appear and certain plot elements that have yet to occur; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 3: Surprises Galore**

"RUBY!" Yang yelled excitedly as she ensnared her little sister in a very tight hug. Thanks to a detailed description of what happened from Glynda, both Ruby and Emerald (the former possibly helped by Ozpin knowing Qrow) had been accepted two years early. "Are you okay? Yuki told me you were at the police HQ. Something about a robbery of a store you were in. Were you hurt? Nobody hurts my little sister."

"Yang," Emerald started, "Ruby's fine - if you let her breathe." Yang immediately released Ruby at that.

"Sorry, i tend to forget my own strength."

"And besides, Emerald and I were both accepted early." Ruby stated.

"Really?!" Yang asked.

"Yeah. Both Ruby and Emerald showed control of their Auras and Semblances far beyond their age groups. After watching them in action last night i had them take the entrance exam, and both passed with flying colors." Glynda explained, patting Ruby on the head.

"OI! Do i look like a puppy?!"

"Yeah you do. All that's left are the ears, tail, and collar."

"Collar's already taken care of." a snickering Yang said. "Mom and Dad always said she needed to be put on a leash."

"That's only 'cause they said they can't keep up with me!" Ruby retorted.

"Can't blame them sis. Seriously, with your speed Semblance all we can see of you are the dirt kicked up and any pranks left behind. I still owe you for the time you turned all my clothes bright pink."

"That was for dying both Emerald's and my hair pink knowing we had a big test that day!" Ruby fired back.

"I only did that cause you two turned my gauntlets purple!" Yang retorted. Ruby snickered, glancing at Emerald who was snickering herself.

"Speaking of gauntlets..." and both girls caused their bracelets (Ruby's were black and red, Emerald's green and silver) to turn into perfect lookalikes of Ember Celica's combat form of their respective colors.

"So that's what Professor Tsunami's secret project was. The year before last he helped a then-second year student make one that also had an outer minigun function and arm blades; never saw it in action at all last year."

"That's because the girl wielding it was accepted into Beacon during that summer break. She especially surprised me when she deployed a technique she called 'Rainbow Synergy', which not only gave her rainbow-colored eyes and angelic wings but also enabled her to pull off a quadruple-minigun obliteration on a massive number of Grimm." Glynda explained to Yang.

Emerald gasped.

"Ruby, Coco got the same start we did!"

A girl with white hair turned to the two girls.

"How do you know who she was referring to?" she asked. A black-haired girl nearby answered instead.

"Easy, Weiss. The quadruple-minigun bit was what gave it away; Coco's Rainbow Angel variant's ZJ Chrono Absolaris Attack takes the form of akimbo Arm Cannon-esque energy miniguns. Then again, it would be Emerald who recognized it's use through Rainbow Synergy, she has a Rainbow Angel variant as well."

"She does, Blake?" the now-identified Weiss asked the black-haired girl.

"Yeah. ZJ414E. Coco's is ZJ05C, and my own is ZJ353B. And by the sounds of it, Emerald and Ruby are younger than i am."

"How old are you?" a male in armor and with brown hair asked.

"Sixteen. Name's Blake Belladonna, of the Azure Stars."

"Do you know an Adam Taurus, by any chance?" Ruby (who had suddenly appeared between Blake and Weiss) asked.

"He was my partner. Me and him were the duo given the most missions that involved protecting Schnee family members, that's why i'm close friends with Weiss. You know him?"

"Sure do. He helped me design one of my other weapons; the giant scythe, Crescent Rose, is my own, and the gauntlets are based on my sister Yang's but in my preferred colors." With this, Ruby pulled out a black-and-red version of Gambol Shroud.

It was during the process that her cloak moved a bit, revealing a variant of Myrtenaster in the same colors as well.

"Weiss, is it?" Ruby asked the white-haired girl behind her just as Weiss was opening her mouth to ask about the Myrtenaster variant. "By any chance do you know someone named Winter?"

"She's my older sister. Does she have anything to do with you having a lookalike of my own weapon?"

"Yeah. She helped me design it, much like Blake's partner Adam helped me with my variant of her own."

"Sounds like this is gonna be an interesting year, to say the least. For anyone who doesn't know already, my name's Glynda Goodwitch, one of Beacon Academy's instructors. Normally i'd give the speech via hologram but since Miss Rose and Miss Sustrai were last-second additions they were likely unable to find the Bullhead without my help. On top of that, my apprentices are on board but i won't identify them in case someone else accuses me of favoritism."

"That, and she's seen Emerald and myself in action." Ruby added on.

"Well, the two of you together wiped out an entire bar just because someone tried pinching one of you in an inappropriate spot." Glynda noted. This caught Yang's attention.

"AGAIN?! That's like the fifth one this month!" Emerald flushed scarlet at this.

"I may have unintentionally deployed Rainbow Synergy on that one." she shyly admitted.

"Well, you've wiped out ten in a single week before." Ruby fired back. "And how many saw Miltia deploy her own Rainbow Synergy?"

Weiss' jaw dropped as she turned to look at a pair of black-haired, green-eyed twin girls.

"Just so you know, Weiss, my Rainbow Angel variant uses a different name, not to mention she ranks higher than the other three." one of them, wearing a red tube top, pink miniskirt, and red thigh high stiletto boots, stated.

"A Delta?!"

"Delta 5, more specifically. My twin sister and i switched our outfits a little so as not to be embarrassed like Marissa was that day in 2027 in the RSX system."

"Smart thinking there. Going with a two-piece look based on your original dress makes it harder for someone to expose both of what Glynda referred to as 'inappropriate spots', since they have to get through two pieces of clothing instead of the one a dress usually is."

"But what exactly happened that day?" a curious Cardin Winchester asked.

A blonde girl who had so far been quite well-hidden spoke up.

"Let's just say someone used that humiliation move to lure Jet to the location, but didn't know his original scouter was XQ technology."

"Sounds like you might have been there when it happened." a silver-haired male said. It was then that the girl moved forward so the other passengers could see her appearance.

She had long blonde hair that reached to the bottom of her black denim miniskirt, and purple eyes. Covering her upper body was a green t-shirt with a very high collar, while a pair of thigh high stockings the same color as her eyes covered her legs, a pair of Devious Femme-12 platform ballet heels that were locked on worn over them.

"I was." she stated. Pulling down the collar of her tee to reveal a much different kind of collar with Jet's insignia on the front she continued, "It was me who did what had happened."

"How the **** did you escape the 318 system?!" an unknown male asked. He was promptly whacked upside the head by a girl with knee-length hair that was half pink and half brown.

"Actually, doofus, i didn't escape. I was transferred out when it was discovered that Jet unknowingly activated a shield keeping me from getting pregnant while i was there. It was Jet who sent me here; i'm able to partake in missions despite my status as long as i keep certain spots covered. Where my collar is isn't one of those spots, but i prefer to cover that up whenever i'm out on one; every time the enemy believes i'm an actual agent because of it."

"So that's to get them to drop their guard." Yang guessed.

"Exactly! I may not have ALL of the abilities an XQ agent has, but i do have some that are especially beneficial in my situation, such as the perfect immortality, eternal youth, and ki manipulation; i only make use of the last one for flight purposes as a counter to my heels. Same model Rainbow Angel Ava Johnson considers her signature heels, from the same series as a model i gave Jet before my 17-year stint in the 318 system, and the stockings i wear with them are the same style Ava wears with her heels, but the same shade of purple as my eyes instead of the RHR-born blonde's signature scarlet."

"That might explain how i somehow wound up with those same stockings last time i deployed Rainbow Synergy with pumps on." Miltia noted. "I'm guessing Marissa has it as an option for one of her transformations."

"She and her twin both do, as does Jet. All for the same transformation, too. Level 12-Iota, which was designed by Ava."

"A Nova Legend Omega territory form?" Weiss asked.

"Yup! It and a prior form, the Rosa Copeland-designed Level 5-Rho, both have a restriction in place making anyone regardless of gender wear ballet-type heels; 12-Iota is more restrictive as only Ava's main Femme-12 is allowed for those not under an Arsenal Lock incompatable with the restrictions or Rainbow Angel Holly Narvaez, whom Ava gave an option to replace one girl whose limitation IS compatable. On top of that, Jet, the RTQ Malachite twins, and Rainbow Angel second-in-command Anise Azeat are the only ones who have the option to use the form with stockings other than Ava's otherwise-mandated signature ones."

"By Anise, do you mean THE Amethyst Angel?" the girl who whacked the expletive dropper asked, stars in her mismatched eyes.

"That's her. Of the four who have that option, she's the only one whose stockings aren't my purple version of Ava's; she instead has the option to go what Ava dubbed 'the Samurai Angel route', combining the ankle-strap padlocks Jasmine Levesque's form has by default with pink fishnet stockings."

"I'm guessing this option of hers is the scheme she used on whatever mission codename the option was named after." the silver-haired male assumed.

"It was. It was also during that mission that her ally Kiara Brazie - no relation to Jet or his siblings - accessed the Super Saiyan Angel form through a combination of factors."

"Didn't think THAT was possible." Cardin stated.

"It is possible, Winchester, but it's borderline impossible to achieve. Kiara was fortunate she had all the factors in play when that Dark Vector agent wiped out a girl she, Anise, and two natives to the dimension were trying to defend - Kiara's from the same dimension but the version from GX instead of the GD one they were in - and gained the Angelic transformation boost."

"Also, some of the best Hunters and Huntresses are a bit... out there... in certain categories and can be rather... eccentric." Glynda said.

"The best are total nutcases then." Ruby teased nudging Glynda.

"Then you'll likely be the best one there ever was Miss Ruby. You're the craziest person i've ever met after all."

"BURN!" Nora Valkyrie yelled in response, earning a laugh from Yang.


	4. Chapter 4: Rainbow Initiation

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is a variation of FunahoMisaki's 'A Different RWBY'. The only things i own are certain characters who have yet to appear and some plot elements to occur later on; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **A/N: Bonus points if you can guess who Korbin McCormick is based on.**

 **Chapter 4: Rainbow Initiation**

"Landing strategies, eh. Cool!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran to the launch platforms to join the other first years. It didn't take long before everyone was sent flying.

By using Crescent Rose to hook a branch, Ruby was able to land easily. Yang flew overhead, waving at her younger sibling before managing to get turned around to break through a tree.

"WATCH OUT FOR THE TREE!" a male voice elsewhere yelled.

THUD!

"Too late."

"Seems like Mr. Tucker pulled a George of the Jungle." a male voice said from Ozpin's right.

Both instructors flinched. Looking to their right they saw a male with blonde hair reaching mid-back, clad in an orange hooded sweatshirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

"And you are?" Glynda asked.

"Korbin McCormick."

"Of the South Park Golden Knights?"

"Bingo. Miss Azeat sent me to monitor the initiation. What pairings have been formed so far?"

"Well, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Thrush paired up two minutes in. They were followed not long after by Mr. Bronzewing and Mr. Lark. Miss Valkyrie and Mr. Ren, a pair who've known each other for several years, just paired up less than a minute ago. I'm betting Miss Fall and Miss Evans will pair up next, they're rather close to each other's positions."

"Not if Yang and Miss Belladonna pair up first." Ozpin said.

"Fifty Lein says my pairing is next to occur."

"You're on, Glynda." Ten seconds later a pairing did occur.

"That's one hundred Lein to me." Korbin said. "Emerald and Mercury just paired up."

"Wait, what?!" a stunned Glynda questioned.

"It's an XQ tactic. Let two people nearby bet on a certain event, then speak up when that event occurs via someone NOT among those the bet concerned."

"He's got us there." Ozpin told Glynda. "My variant from RTQ told me about that tactic, having seen a group of Rainbow Angels pull it off several times."

When Opzin mentioned the Rainbow Angels, Glynda remembered something from earlier.

"Korbin, you said a Miss Azeat sent you here. Was it Anise, by any chance."

"Right family line, wrong Azeat. It was her twin sister Adrienne who sent me. And i was kinda expecting Weiss to act more like an Ice Queen know-it-all; i'm assuming her sister having helped her partner with one of the latter's weapons may be why she's acting more like a normal person."

"I HEARD THAT, MCCORMICK!" Weiss was heard screaming from her position well into the Emerald Forest.

"Ooookay. Didn't expect Weiss to hear that; i thought Blake would've heard it first. Considering THAT trait of hers."

"Huh. Weiss and Ruby. Interesting." Ozpin muttered to himself. It was then that the two in question, plus Nora and Ren, the pairings the bet between Ozpin and Glynda revolved around (plus the pair that Korbin claimed the bet with), and the duo of Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc arrived at the temple within a couple seconds of each other. Jaune and Nora both held rook pieces, Emerald and Miss Evans (the half-pink, half-brown-haired girl from the airship) had white bishops, and Weiss, on Ruby's suggestion, grabbed a rainbow-colored queen piece.

Ruby had made the suggestion as Yang realized her silver eyes were now the golden color of her 'berserk mode'. Needless to say the Nevermore and Deathstalker stood no chance in quack, as Ruby absolutely annihilated them both in less than a minute combined.

It was as the group was running (soon joined by a once-again silver-eyed Ruby) that Korbin saw the insignia on the base of the piece Weiss held in her hand. A draconic wing with a scarlet A inside it.

* * *

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you collected an extremely rare piece. You've collected the Rainbow Queen piece." Ozpin said during the team formation ceremony later that day. Cardin Winchester had been named the leader of 'Team CRDL' (himself, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark; only Sky was listed in the team name by his last initial), while Jaune Arc had found himself named the leader of 'Team JNPR' (himself, Nora, Pyrrha, and Lie Ren, with Ren being JNPR's Sky Lark based on which initial was his slot in the team name), and Emerald had been surprised when she was named the leader of her own team, 'Team ECTO' (only she and Cinder had their normal initials designating their slots, as Miss Evans (who was revealed to be named Neo) and Mercury had their middle names provide the letter representing them in the team name).

"Rainbow Queen?" Weiss asked.

"It's an extremely rare piece. You can only bring it out in a Khaos Rules chess match, and even then you have to convert at least one pawn into a rook, knight, and bishop apiece before it becomes available." Ruby explained to her confused partner.

"Well, considering Ruby is so good at chess no wonder she knows about something as rare as that." Yang stated. Ruby started pouting at this, which triggered almost every female in the vicinity to awwww at the sight. Considering Ruby was younger than everyone (except maybe Emerald), who could blame them. Ruby had a kindness that pulled pretty much anyone in and a craziness that kept them in a web she didn't know she weaved.

"Seriously Ruby, stop with the pout. I might need Crescent Rose to keep the boys and most of the girls off ya. You can't even tell the difference between someone being nice or someone trying to flirt with you if they said it was what they were doing, you're as naive as a three-year-old. The only times you notice anything in that category is when it's making you uncomfortable or someone's trying to touch an inappropriate spot."

"Now, as i was about to say," Ozpin spoke up, causing a good number of people to jump, "the Rainbow Queen, while exceptionally rare, is extremely powerful. Only certain people or anyone partnered with them can pick it up. It was you who acquired it Weiss, is that correct?"

"Yes it is, Professor."

"Well now, let's see if either you or your partner are compatable with it." Ozpin stated, as he pulled the piece out of his pocket. As a good amount of magic surrounded it, the surprises began.

First, the piece started causing Ruby to levitate a couple feet off the ground. Next, a multitude of rainbow-colored waves started pulsing out, affecting a good number of people. Among the changes induced by the waves was that Weiss, Blake, and Yang all had their hair lengthen considerably (Weiss had her hairstyle change into one that twelve non-teammate students recognized as the signature style of a certain GX-born golden-blonde sibling to Jet, while Blake gained an amethyst fringe in a spot the same twelve noticed was exactly where a variant of hers had it) along with hanging earrings of their personal emblems, Emerald had her eyes go amber and her skin tone lighten to go along with her own earrings and increased hair length, and Jaune experienced a massive power surge without altering his form.

If that wasn't enough, the ball of light encasing the Rainbow Queen then flew right into Ruby, who was then engulfed in a bluish light that, among other things, made her a couple inches taller.

When the light finally faded Ruby's new form was visible. While her outfit hadn't changed outside a size increase to accomodate the new form, her hair had become a longer version of the style Weiss' had become. The black-with-red-tint coloration remained intact in all but a sizable portion of her left fringe, which had become scarlet. The innermost portion of her eyes had turned scarlet as well, which was the most confusing part. She even had a black and red tiara on top of her head.

"Uh, what exactly did that Rainbow Queen do to Ruby?" Weiss asked the one question that had to be on a lot of people's minds.

"Easy." a male voice said from a shadow near the back of the stage. The person walked forwards, revealing himself to be Korbin. "I checked her information earlier, which made the transformation she underwent possible."

"Huh?" a confused Pyrrha asked.

"Her full name is Ruby Holly Ava Rose, but most people only remember Holly in terms of her middle names. Because of that, when you subtract the lesser-known second middle name from the equation, convert the rest of her name to its initials, and then re-add the middle name previously removed it gives her the same name as the Scarlet Dragon and the initials match the Rainbow Angel's home multiverse. Because of that combination, Ava's Rainbow Queen used its powers to transform Ruby into someone with a very similar appearance, though her normal outfit remained unchanged outside a size boost, her eyes had only the innermost area turn scarlet, and the only color change to her hair was the addition of Ava's signature scarlet fringe."

"How'd you know whose Rainbow Queen it is?" Cardin asked from somewhere on the far left.

"It was as a group of eleven students, who were soon joined by Ruby after she had dropped out of the 'berserk mode' that started the rush, were leaving the temple with their relics that i saw Ava's personal insignia on the bottom of the Rainbow Queen, which was in possession of Ruby's partner Weiss. The tiara present on her head is only able to be touched by Ruby, as it fits her perfectly. The teams most of you are in is a backup as not every year is someone able to claim it or its king variant. If someone does manage to do so, like Ruby did, it gives that person's team a bonus. From a military standpoint, the first year students are at the bottom of the chain, with their leaders ranked slightly higher. Each leader is like a 'Captain' of their team, which is also referred to as their 'Squad'. If the Captain can't lead their team, they select one of their teammates as their 'Lieutenant', who assumes command in that situation. The older students are higher up but have the same Captain and Squad conditions as the first years. At the very top is the person who manages to acquire the Rainbow Queen or Rainbow King, which in this case would be Ruby. This position is similar to the 'overall commander' of an army. In other words, she has the final say on anything. Since she can't micromanage all the teams, that's where the captains of each individual squad come into play. Fortunately for them, they don't need her permission for small, simple things such as leaving campus for lunch one day. Just give her your general destination and return time and that's it. She'll make sure you're back for any classes or training on the schedule. Also, to keep you from causing trouble, she can go with you.

Now, every time there's someone who manages to acquire a Rainbow Queen or Rainbow King, the squads system is a bit different. The teams themselves stay the same but the training may change slightly. Most become specialist squads, but there are some that may become a jack-of-all-trades type squad. For example, the strengths of Team JNPR's members could make them either a jack-of-all-trades type or a 'Guard Squad'. The latter is important as there have been attempts at the life of the person who manages to acquire the Rainbow Queen. Each person who manages to in a certain year has three Guard Squads, one in their year and two from older years. You can start volunteering in a week when Ruby determines who has potential. She can also determine if a squad has potential for a specialist squad like 'Front Line Squad', 'Long Range Support Squad', or even 'Combat Medic Squad'. On top of that, your uniforms and battle outfits will have some differences to show you're part of this group. The uniforms have already changed to show this, but the changes to battle outfits varies based on the person, as each individual wears a different battle outfit than anyone else."

"What about a title?" a female near the very back asked.

"Normally, that usually associates with the person's emblem and the tiara's colors, but considering who the basis of Ruby's new form is we can substitute the black color out."

"I know where this is going." Emerald stated. "How about the Crimson Rose Dragons?"

"Awesome choice Emerald." Ruby said. Pretty much everyone agreed.

"Especially as Ava's nickname is the Scarlet Dragon." Coco noted.

"Now that the name's out of the way, we'll need a crest that associates with the name." Glynda explained.

"Leave it to me. I grew up with seven sisters, so i know how to draw." Jaune volunteered.

"Go for it Jaune. I can't even draw a stick figure properly." Ruby said.

"Jaune, you have a week to draw a crest and have Ruby approve it. If that's all, you're dismissed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, elsewhere in another dimension..._

"Ava, i've just received word from Korbin. Someone's managed to pick up your Rainbow Queen. First year Beacon student Ruby Rose. I'll send you to Beacon so you can help with the students' training." a male said to a blonde female behind him.

"Affirmative, Omega." Ava Johnson responded.

"As for those armored figures, i recently intercepted a transmission from one of them that said a girl they had been after for a while has just entered Remnant. Korbin had left one of our cameras in the vicinity of where she left the portal, and it got a pretty good picture of her." With that, Omega brought up the picture of a blonde female with blue eyes.

An orange-haired girl to Ava's right audibly gasped.

"ROCHELLE!" she shouted.

This caught Omega's attention.

"You know her?" he asked.

"Of course i do! Rochelle Fleury, my best friend. That armored trio started tormenting her after i joined the Rainbow Angels. If they get to her first who knows what they might do to her."

"Good point. Daisy, your mission is to find either Rochelle or the armored figures. If you locate Rochelle before they do bring her to Side Dimension 989. If you can take out the armored figures before they reach your friend put all your power into it, then use Instant Transmission to get to Rochelle and get her to 989 before any allies of the enemy trio catch on."

"Roger!" With that, the two girls then teleported away.


End file.
